


salty drops of water

by Fencer13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Black Family, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fencer13/pseuds/Fencer13
Summary: Sirius, you say, Sirius, because it's been such a long time and you don't know how to react.





	

You look up when the door opens, ready to scowl and snarl and growl. You told your mother to stay away.

  
(Father wouldn't come in - as if - and Cissa is scared of you nowadays. It's a long shot from how it used to be when you were young and sisters, but that was before the blood-traitor left, anyway.  
You don't think of Andy. She isn't here, she wasn't invited, and she's supposed to stay away from your wedding. She wouldn't come, anyway, she obviously doesn't care.

  
(There is no one else to come looking for you.))

  
The door swings open and your blood-traitor cousin stands in the doorway, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and a grin on his face.

  
Sirius, you say, Sirius, because it's been such a long time and you don't know how to react.

  
He leers at you, and you feel anger rising inside your chest.

  
Go away. Go away. You're not supposed to be here.

  
It's a whisper at first, but then it gets louder and higher in pitch and you're screaming.

  
Calm down, Bellatrix, and his mouth turns down into a frown.

  
You aren't going to get married in that, are you?

  
You feel your mouth pull up into a demented grin, if he wants to marry me then he can't complain about what he gets, and now tears are rolling down your face, you don't want to marry Rodolphus, you don't.

  
You hear him cursing. Shit, Bella, stop crying.

  
He slurs his words.

  
You are going to be in so much trouble when they find you drunk, you say, pressing your palms against your eyes.

  
Sirius shrugs. I know. I don't care, you know? I just don't care about what they think. Two or three more years, then I'm out of here and never looking back.

  
Not even for me? You ask, though you know the answer, because it's a ridiculous question, really.

  
Especially not for you, he answers, and for a moment you envy him for his freedom and pride and Gryffindor courage.

  
You sob, one more sob, only one more, and Sirius' face darkens.

  
Don't cry, Bella, my dear Bella, warrior Bellatrix. Don't show them they can touch you. They don't deserve it.

  
You close your eyes and grit your teeth.

  
You are Bellatrix Black, Sirius tells you, as if you need to be reminded. You are Bellatrix Black and no one can touch you. No one can hurt you because Bellatrix Black doesn't cry.

  
You open your eyes again. Your make-up is smeared and you just don't care.

  
Remember, Sirius whispers, his forehead against yours, his breath smelling of alcohol. Always laugh, never cry.

  
You nod. A part of you wonders whether he'll remember this conversation come morning, most of you knows it doesn't matter. Sirius is the light, and you are the dark, and you enjoy the feeling of togetherness with your cousin like you didn't enjoy with your sister and now it's too late.

  
Sirius gets up. Laugh, don't cry, he orders, and you stare after him dumbly.

 

xXx

 

I killed Sirius Black, you say, you shout, you scream, and then you scream more and more, and laugh, and you will never stop laughing because Bellatrix Black does not cry.


End file.
